


Nothing for Nothing: The End of Infinity

by Handsomejaclyn



Category: Angela (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/F, I did not proofread this at all, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity War AU, Revenge, Torture, fluffy lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsomejaclyn/pseuds/Handsomejaclyn
Summary: What if Angela were part of the MCU and Sera got dusted? You know she'd immediately seek vengeance on Thanos' ugly purple face. I wrote this on a whim and didn't proofread so heads up on that. Enjoy!





	Nothing for Nothing: The End of Infinity

“AAAAAUGHHHHHHHHHHH!”

The Mad Titan cried out in agony, his left arm and the gauntlet it wore lay on the ground below him. He stumbled back two steps and held his remaining hand to the bleeding wound seeping from his left shoulder. Armored feet swiftly ran forward, kicking him in the chest and into the ground. An armored muscular woman with hair red as fire stood over Thanos, her sword pointed at his neck.

“Monster, you shall pay for your crimes. You have committed incalculable genocide, reduced the universe to chaos, and most despicable of all: you have taken my Sera from me.”

The Mad Titan gave a toothy grin.

“Angela, you’re so much like your brother. Like I told him not too long ago: You should’ve aimed for my head!” Thanos kicked the asgardian angel back and stood up, regaining his footing just in time for his enemy to produce a second blade. She used her swords as shears, quickly slicing off his remaining arm. she stabbed one blade into his leg, bringing him to his knees.

“I thought you would have known better. I am not Thor, but where he failed to grant you a swift death, I will do upon you vengeance.” Angela’s bright white eyes stared directly into Thanos, even the red markings upon her cheeks seemed to illuminate.

“You’ve taken my gauntlet from me, with a snap of your finger you could bring them all back… just finish it already.”

“No. You made the fool’s mistake of separating me from my love, my Sera. You will find no mercy from me, you will feel the greatest pain as you have torn my heart from me. Nothing for nothing.”

Angela produced a glaive from thin air, slowly pushing it into the recently healed scar in Thanos’ chest that her brother had left with Stormbreaker.

She continued her work for some time after.

 

* * *

 

 

Thanos lay dead in a pool of his own blood, he had bled out during Angela’s acts of vengeance. It mattered not to her, what mattered was that he felt pain in exchange for the pain he had caused her, such were the practices of the angels who raised her. She calmly stepped towards the arm lying separated from its owner, the infinity gauntlet on its hand. Angela removed the contraption and saw it begin to quiver, it flexed and shrunk to accommodate its new owner. It fit perfectly on her hand now.

“Hrm. Very well.” Angela scoffed at the development.She prepared to set right all of Thanos’ wrongs by thinking back to the day that had led her here, the day everything was taken from her.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a serene evening in her manor, Angela was sitting in her chair by the fire with Sera on her lap playing a harp.

“It’s called Scarborough Fair. Well, it’s the human version, anyway. I’m sure you’ll be able to learn it on your flute pretty quickly.” Sera’s smile beamed. “You sure you don’t want me to teach you right now?”

“I would desire to hear you play, right now that is all that needs to echo within these walls.” Angela leaned into her companion’s shoulder, breathing in her sweet aroma.

“I mean, I can think of something else that’ll be echoing in here later...” Sera’s eyebrows waggled suggestively at the implication she made.

“Sera it isn’t really a proper deal if you do the playing _and_ the screaming tonight.”

“Who said it was gonna be me?” Sera giggled in response.

Angela smiled and deepened her embrace.

“My lady Sera, I have known no greater joy than the time I have spent in your company. I thank fate that I saved your monastery that day.”

“I couldn’t agree more! You freed me, helped me become who I truly am, and I would not have it any other way. I never knew the feeling before, but I do know this: Angela, I love yo-“

Angela’s arms suddenly met each other where Sera once sat. A dusting of ash now covered the mighty hunter. Her companion, her friend, her love, her Sera, was gone. Tears fell into her lap, this couldn’t be, Sera couldn’t be gone. The best thing that had ever happened to her and she hadn’t made it clear how she felt about her yet. Sera’s last words declared her love, and Angela intended to return the favor.

She would find and kill whoever stole this joy from her.

 

* * *

 

 

With a snap of her fingers she could already feel the change in the air, the balance being restored, the justice being done. She reached down to her belt and removed the pouch that she’d carried all this way, opening it so that the ash within could fly free, and so it did.

The dust swirled in a vortex before her and slowly materialized into the shape of a familiar woman’s full body with dark skin and hair. Sera was smiling at the sight of her lover.

“Well it definitely took you long enough!”

Angela ran over to the other woman, hugging her tightly in relief. Sera continued to speak:

“Now I think I was in the middle of saying something before I was rudely interrupted. Angela of Heven, I love you more than anything else in the universe, and I hope we can be together for the rest of our lives.”

“My lady Sera, you are the thing I love most of all, and I share your hopes. That is why I ask for your hand in marriage, and why I have slain a would-be god in your name. Will you stay by my side for the rest of our days?”

“Hel yes!” Sera jumped into Angela’s arms, hooking her legs around her lover’s back and kissing her deeply. “Oh man this is gonna be amazing, I’ve always wanted to plan a wedding. But who would we even invite other than the Guardians? The Avengers barely know who we are...” Sera continued to talk as Angela set her down on her feet again.

“My love, I believe this will allow us to take care of all the festivities.” Angela held up the infinity gauntlet again, the gems shined brightly in unison.

“Ooooh, you wouldn’t!” Sera smirked at the idea of using the six infinity stones for such a petty purpose.

Angela smiled as she looked into her lover’s eyes. “Shall we?”

“This is either gonna be the best idea ever or the worst, but either way I’ll have quite the story to tell!”

Sera reached over and held Angela’s free hand as her lover snapped her fingers once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bring Sera back to Angela, Marvel!! It's been too long!


End file.
